Gears of War: Becoming a Gear
by GearCub724
Summary: When a 16 year old stranded boy sees Delta fight of locust and save his colony, he gets the urge to become a Gear himself. Will Delta take this kid under their wing and teach him their ways of the Octus Canon, or will the boy die trying?


_Alright so this is my first chapter to my first fan fiction. It takes place during Gears 1 and starts on act 3 or 4 "Last Stand" when they are fighting off boomers and stuff before they leave with the APC. The narrator will have a name in the next chapter I am just testing the plot story out. R&R please and tell me if i should continue this plot or try again. Much appreciated. NO SLASH OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT IF ANYTHING DELTA WILL BE LIKE FATHER FIGURES TO THE NARRATOR SO YEAH. _

_WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND GORE SO **ILL RATE MYSELF AS A PG-13** KIND OF WRITER. AGAIN ENJOY. _

**_I DO NOT OWN GEARS OF WAR AND ALL CREATION FOR THE UNIVERSE GOES TO EPIC GAMES. THIS IS SIMPLY FAN WRITTEN AND READ. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OF THIS, JUST FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT. _**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;]_**

"God Dammit" was the only words I could think of to summarize the situation at hand. Locust had emerged behind our little colony of misfits and began their killing spree. A shitload of drones and two pairs of boomers was not the worse we had ever seen but still just as damn scary.

Bullets were flying everywhere people screaming and yelling it was hell on Sera and no matter how many times it happened, situations like these never left you on the verge of NOT shitting your pants. The only difference about this fight is we had some Gears backing us up.

"Get under cover!" the Gear with the scar across his face yelled. Not only did his partners listen but I saw many of us stranded follow suit.

Following his orders I got behind the nearest cover I could find, barely being missed by a sniper bullet.

"Shit we got snipers!" said the dark skinned Gears as he aimed for the window holding that ugly fuck with a sniper inside.

I did my best to stay down and shoot what I could, but I am just a 16 years old boy, who only knows how to fire a gun because it's either that or die in this world. There was so much bullets flying around me I didn't know what else to do but shoot some blind fire toward where bullets were coming at me from.

"What are you doing here kid? Get the fuck out of here!" said the scarred faced asshole making eye contact with me. He had eyes like a wild dog ready to kill plus that gun in his hand and the do-rag didn't make him look any more of a nice guy.

"Dom! Get that kid somewhere out of the way"-said the apparent leader of this group of Gears as he pointed at me directing his squad mate toward me.

The dark skinned Gear ran towards me and grabbed me by my shirt made up of fabric and shit I had found. He pulled me across the walk way that bordered the area and threw me into a building where all the younger kids and women were hiding from the fight.

"What the fuck man I can fight!" I yelled at his face trying to look intimidating, as I stumbled back from him forcing me into the building.

"You're only getting in the way" he told me before he ran back to the fight. He obviously didn't care if i could fight or not he was just too busy.

Now that pissed me off, but he was right I shouldn't have been out there in the first place, but no man or boy could resist getting back at those assholes for all the things they caused by shooting them square in the frog-faced fuckers heads.

"I won't fight but I am sure as hell am not missing this show" I said to no one in particular other than myself.

I moved to the closest place I could see to watch the fight from where I was at, making sure I didn't get spotted my locust or the gears.

The 4 Gears had separated like a flock and went on their own killing spree, each taking out locust as if they were a pastime hobby. It was amazing! They killed like they were fucken pros and oddly a wave of awe came over me. As I watched them take each locust out one-by-one.

_**Is this really what a Gear is? **_I asked in my head watching as the Gears took out the last remaining drones proceeding to the 2 boomers not yet dead in a hole behind them.

All Ive heard about Gears had been how much gears suck and how they are the reason for Sera going to shit with their choice to Hammer of Dawn the shit out of Sera 15 years ago.

"But overall right now I am fucken glad they're here" I said out loud to myself.

The biggest of the Gears began shooting the head of the nearest boomer to him with pin-point accuracy until that shit popped like a god damn balloon.

"Ah yeah baby! That how the Cole train do it!" the gear yelled out as his blonde friend near him took out the second Boomer by throwing a grenade down into the hell of a hole those monsters had all come from, blowing it up leaving chunks of it for everyone to see.

"I'd say I got a better kill don't you think Cole?" the blonde Gears said to the man who seemed to go by the name Cole.

"Na baby, headshot takes skill! Anybody can kill with a grenade Baird" he told the blond haired guy with a smirk

"Whatever man" the youngest looking Gears said as he reloaded what us stranded knew as the standard lancer.

Cole began to laugh like thunder. He seemed to be having alot of fun with all this.

"I am just messing with ya Baird, good job" he said as he reloaded his own Lancer before patting "Baird" on the back.

At that point the only thing I cared about was that lancer. The Lancer weapon was beautiful. It was a masterpiece of a weapon, and it was ever so rare if any stranded got their hand on that model of a weapon, mostly due to the fact the COG shot your ass if you even tried taking any of their stuff. But it is well worth it, I mean come on that thing had a fucken chainsaw on it! What boy wouldn't want one of those of his own?

I was brought back to reality when I heard "Regroup!" shouted by their leader from the other side of the bridge. Circling around, the now empty, emergence hole.

"Yeah, yeah were coming Marcus" said Baird as him and 'Cole' jogged back to meet up with the other 2 Gears.

The fight for now was over and all the other stranded still alive began to emerge from their hiding holes. It always made me mad that only a hand full of us had the balls to come out and fight...and I am just 16!

The 4 Gears began to talk amongst each other while their leader, _**Marcus? Was it**_ was talking to himself while holding his hand to his right ear.

"I am guessing he's talking to his command people" I thought as I recalled all what I had just seen the 4 Gears accomplish.

They had kicked some major ass just now, more than I had ever seen possible. All us stranded ever did was run or hide like rats and I would always be the one trying to fight, not that I was any good. But these Gears were nothing like I had been told. They had just saved our asses and mutilated the locust like dolls. Overall I knew I wanted to be like them.

Right then I decided I was going to be a Gear, my parents died a long time ago and I was tired of running like a scared little bitch each time we were attacked on a big level when really I wanted to learn to fight for myself. I knew i had to leave to the COG but easier said then done when you have been born into a stranded world all your life.

"I am going be a Gear...and these assholes are going to teach me how" I said out loud as I headed for the group of gears.  
_**  
**__**I just hoped they were still recruiting**_...

END

_I don't know really what i should name the kid, but i will admit he is based of my personality with help from my friends to point out my fault and stuff to develope my character...their too honest sometimes_ **T-T**. _But yeah i am going to ask my friend to write me visually so that way i can't add things that aren't true and stick the the story and not make myself a badass when i am not haha. _

_So basically and idea for a name would help guys thanks :D R&R!_


End file.
